fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DapperLord123/Fallout: A Whole New Life (Part Four)
Chapter One Vault 113, Massachussets, USA 1:25 AM, October 30th, 2287 Euan, Serana, Zentre and Skye gathered around Leo, waiting anxiously to hear his plan. "So?" Said Euan, "How are we getting out of here?" "Simple, really," Leo said, smirking, "We tell the raiders Zentre got Serana pregnant." "What the Hell are you on?!" Asked Zentre, shocked. "Jet. But that's not the point. These people may be kidnappers and murderers, but I doubt that they'd want to have a pregnant woman woman die." Said Leo. "How do we know they'll buy it?" Asked Euan. "Face it, Euan," Said Leo, "These guys were stupid enough to lock us up in the same place they keep their medical supplies, chems and food. I'm pretty sure that they'll fall for this." "And if they don't?" Asked Serana. "Then we wing it." Said Leo, "Now, any other questions?" "Yeah, actually," Said Zentre, looking annoyed, "Why does it have to be me who got her pregnant?" "I thought you'd ask me that," Said Leo, "You're the only one with a motive. Euan and I would have no motive to sleep with her, whereas you do: She saved your life. This needs to be believable, and work." "Fine, then" Said Zentre, sighing. "Very well, then," Said Leo, "Let's get this party started." Chapter Two Vault 113, Massachussets, USA 1:30 PM, October 30th, 2287 "Alright, Serana," Said Euan, "Start shouting for help in three, two, one..." "Help!" Shouted Serana. A raider came to the door. "The hell 're you makin' all that racket for?" Asked the raider. "I'm pregnant." Lied Serana. "Wh-what?!" Asked the raider in surprise, "How the hell?! Boss! We gotta situation!" "Serana," Leo whispered, "Hand me your hairpin." "What?" Serana whispered back, confused. "It'll all make sense in a second," Said Leo, "Trust me." Serana removed her hairpin, and threw it to Leo, who smiled mischieviously. The leader of the raiders began unlocking the door. "The fuck am I hearin' 'bout you havin' a baby?" The raider asked Serana. He opened his mouth as though to say more, but something cut him short. Something small and metal flew from Leo's hand, into the raider's throat. The hairpin. Leo walked over to the raider, bent down, and plucked his guass pistol from the dying hands of the raider, and used it to kill him. "How the Hell did you just do that?!" Asked Zentre. "Do what?" Asked Leo. "How did you just weaponise a hairpin?" Said Zentre. "Semper Occultus." Leo said mysteriously. "What kind of an answer is that?" Zentre asked. "It doesn't matter," Said Leo, dissmissively, "Euan, come with me. Serana, you stay here and watch Zentre." Zentre didn't really know what was going on after that. He'd here the occasional gunfire, and then silence. The silence was horrible. He'd only known Euan and Leo for a couple of days, but he didn't really want them dying. After a perticularly long firefight, Zentre heard an equally long silence. Maybe longer. After what seemed like ages, footsteps began echoing their way towards the door. Leo and Euan walked in, with a few changes. Leo had his shirt pockets overflowing with 2mm rounds, and a gauss pistol in each hand. Euan, however, was looking armed to the teeth. He wore Vault-Tec security armor, and had the visor of his helmet pulled down. In his hands was a 5.56 mm assualt rifle, and on his back was a tire iron. "There's someone here other then the raiders," Said Euan, "They're calling themselves Diamond City Security. They say they want a word with us." Category:Blog posts Category:Stories